


Not on the Agenda

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Daniel/Vala, impulse, academic conference, would you stop that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not on the Agenda

Daniel was just going over the brochure for the day's agenda when it was plucked from his fingers and a certain dark-haired troublemaker positioned herself in his lap. "Daniel, darling, the conference hasn't even started yet and I'm already bored beyond belief."

"Would you stop that?" Daniel said, glaring at her, and pushed her so she slid off of his lap and onto the bed beside him. "If you hadn't trapped me in those bracelets, we wouldn't be tied together still, and you wouldn't be at this conference." He got up, going over to the mirror to adjust his tie and fiddle with his glasses.

Vala came up behind him and turn him around. "I keep telling you there are more interesting things we could be doing with our time."

Before Daniel could reply, Vala had leaned in, pressing her lips to his. Daniel gasped, and Vala took advantage, slipping her tongue into his open mouth, her body pressed close to his. Daniel found himself kissing back for long, breathless moments--hey, it had been a while, and he was only human--and then he brought his hands up to her shoulders, pressing her back and away. "Don't manipulate me," he said, but his voice had gone husky. It seemed there were parts of him that weren't going to say no.

Vala chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and scrubbing her fingers through the short hair on the back of his head. "You always assume I want something from you. Well, I guess I do now, too," she added thoughtfully.

Daniel's hands came up to rest on her hips, and he let himself just absorb for a moment--the ticklish sensation of her fingers in his hair, the soft curves of her body against his--and in that moment he decided that there were worse things than to take something that was being offered, even if he was sure there would be strings attached later. So, he leaned down that necessary bit and captured her mouth in a kiss.

Vala made a surprised noise, and for a moment Daniel feared she didn't actually want him to respond this way. But then her arms tightened, pulling them even closer together, and her mouth opened beneath his, tongue trailing along the inside of his lower lip. Daniel grunted and pressed forward, catching her between his body and the mirror on the wall. She made a noise of approval and lifted one leg to wrap around his, bringing them flush together, his hips between her thighs.

Daniel groaned and shifted his grip so he was holding her up off the floor entirely, both her legs wrapped around his waist. The kiss deepened and she rocked her hips against his, causing them both to moan. Then he moved his lips to the pulse point in her neck, and her fingers tightened in his hair.

"You have no impulse control," he murmured against her skin, and she chuckled.  
"And who is pressing who against the wall right now?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and kissed her quiet again. Then he turned and carried her the few short steps to the bed. She bounced gleefully when he tossed her down and stepped back to take off his suit jacket. She reached up to help, fingers tangling in the unfamiliar knot of his tie, and together they loosened it and tossed it aside. Then he reached forward, cupping her breasts through the lacy material of her shirt, thumbs brushing over her nipples, and he grinned when she gasped.

He used her momentary distraction to strip her of her shirt and bra, pressing his lips to the curve of one breast. She abandoned the buttons on his shirt to catch her fingers in his hair again, insistently holding his head in place. He smiled against her skin and focused on lavishing her breasts with kisses and nips, flicking his tongue over her nipples to make her gasp.

Eventually Vala pushed him away, hips squirming, and Daniel pressed her down into the mattress. She reached down to push down her skirt, stockings, and panties, grimacing when they got caught on the top of her knee-high boots. Daniel groaned, and she reached forward to pull him toward her by his belt. "Wait, wait," he said, as she went to work on his belt and fly. "Damn it, hold on."

"Getting shy all of a sudden?" she asked, smirking, but Daniel shook his head. He pulled away to grab his wallet from the bedside table, pleased to find that the emergency condom inside it was still good. He waved it at her, but she looked confused.

"They don't have contraceptives on your planet?" Daniel asked, tossing it down onto the bed.  
"Not that come in shiny blue packages," Vala shot back, grabbing his belt again. This time he let her, distantly amused when she merely pushed his pants and boxers down to free his cock and then pulled him down between her spread thighs.

Daniel tore the condom open with his teeth and slid it on, lining himself up. Before he could move, she bucked her hips and he slid halfway in with a shocked hiss. She smirked, and he retaliated by pulling almost all the way out and sliding back in with one quick thrust, which seemed to knock the breath out of her. He leaned down to steal a kiss, laughing when her hands scrabbled against the fabric of his shirt, and then started to thrust.

It was a little awkward with half their clothing still on, but it seemed to be doing it for her, and it was definitely doing it for him. He shifted his weight to one hand and reached between them to thumb at her clit, smirking when she let out a moan and bucked into his hand. He helped her through one, two orgasms, if the moaning was anything to go by, then she tossed her head back and did _something_ with her abs and he was coming. The only thing he could see was the genuinely happy look in her eyes before she closed them and called his name.

Daniel caught himself before he collapsed onto her and pulled out, stripping off the condom and tossing it in the waste basket. He dropped his glasses on the night stand, peeled off his sweat-stained clothes, helped her untangle herself from her boots and clothes, then pulled the covers up over them. She cuddled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You still annoy me," he said softly, and he felt her smile against his chest.

"You wouldn't have me any other way."

"I'm going to miss the first lecture."

Vala laughed, and then yawned. "Sleep," she said.

And he did.


End file.
